gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero(Series)
Hero(Series) The Hero series is a trilogy of action-adventure videogames developed by the fictional developers,Team Ninja Caln and published by Sega.The setting involves a certain period in time where an unlikely hero rising up an oppressive ruler,or ends up saving the world. Games In the first installment of the series,the 2012 game Hero follows the Resistance,an rebellious group of rouges,people that oppose their warlord Gouki's rule,in this game the players are a rouge living life the way they see fit,as the male hero(voices you can choose from include Roger Craig Smith,Rueben Langdon,Kyle Herbert,Josh Keaton among various others),or be the leader of the resistance,and fight off Gouki. The second installment,the 2013 game Hero 2 follows three different heroes in the colonial period to the depression era following the French Colonizer turned vampire,Pierre Ross(voiced by D.C. Douglas) who fights the vampire hierarchy to save his port-side colony of Orleans.The second campaign introduces players to pretty but deadly assassin "V" (voiced by Danielle Burgio),as she is called,residing in New York City in the year 1940,battling the mafia.The final campaign follows the time traveling hero,Chronus(Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal),who accidentally sent himself back in time to the colonial age,accidentally screwing up his own timeline,reality begins tearing apart,and must use his futuristic weapons to his advantage and save himself from disappearing. The third installment Hero 3 made in 2014,has three campaigns,the first is set in Sanfrancisco,as part of an partnership with Marvel comics,follows mutant Kyle Redwood(Codenamed Blaze,voiced by Roger Craig Smith,age 16)who becomes an X-Men using his pryokinesis to beat the Equalist,a group of mutants and humans attempting to kill all superheros,and in addition to Blaze's story,there's also another story following the mutant Viper (voiced by Caitlyn Glass)who's story takes place at the same time so the missions switch between the two.Viper,real name Monica White, age 18, has powers that involve using telekinesis,telepathy,and the ability to poison others through the use of contact,hates the equalists but also despises the heroes,so she's more neutral to the whole conflict.The second campaign follows 23-year-old Matt Brooks,(voiced by Josh Keaton) who tries to save his Hawaiin town of (in English) High Tide from the evil Dr.Brooks,Matt's own brother,and his legion of robots in order to lure the world's strongest beings into an fighting tournament,which ultimately succeeds in Ninja Clan:Ultimate All-Stars fighting game(TBA) so he could create the worlds strongest soldiers to achieve world domination.The third campaign is called The Final Stand wherein the hero,created by you must gather seven gems of reality to combat the sorcerer,Ei-yan before he destroys the earth. Trivia *If you haven't noticed,all games take place in an certain time.The first game is in the future,the second in the past,and the third is in the present. *As a Ninja Clan trademark,there's always a bird drinking out of an pond,with the words dream somewhere nearby,symbolizing peace and endless possibilites. *In the first Hero,a cybernetic bird is shown in the story mode intro drinking motor oil *In 2,it's shown thrice,first in Pierre's campaign,a small bird is drinking a puddle of rain until a horse comes through the streets scaring it off,in V's a crow is drinking out of a broken water pipe,then flies off when it hears sirens,and in James',it drinks from a river until a large cat appears and runs off with it. *In 3,in Blaze's campaign,he replaces the bird feeder,and then refills a bowl of water for a little blue jay and its family,in Matt Brooks' story,a seagull is drinking from the ocean and on a beach side table,there's an open notebook with a drawing of the bird drinking from the pond,and in TFS,a bird contently drinks water from a puddle until a hawk soars and grabs it,cameoing another Ninja Clan trademark,the green hawk.Picture of the green graffiti hawk below along with the picture of the bird. Category:Series